bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Amelia Martin
Harry Amelia Martin was a housemate from Big Brother 16. She entered the house on Day 18 and was eleventh to be evicted on Day 60. Profile Why do you want to go into the Big Brother House? Because YOLO only live once. It's an experience, isn't it? A once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. You must have an advantage having seen some of the show already? I haven't seen any of it. I'm very busy. I am on the go 24/7 and if I get a day off it's not watching TV. I don't have any preconceptions; I am going in completely blind, a clean slate with everything. What types of people do you usually get on with? I get on with everyone. If I find out someone is talking about me behind my back, then I'll say, "Mate, what's going on?" So you're quite confrontational? It takes a lot for me to break. I pick my arguments very wisely, but if something is worth my time I will give it a good going over. You’ve worked as a dominatrix... I work as a glamour model, and I do fetish work and domination work. It's all being a bit of a brat and a princess, saying “You'll never get a girl like me”, and it's not a nice thing to say to someone, but people enjoy it and I get paid for it, so it is a win/win situation! It's not a bad job to have. So will the dominatrix character come out in the House? I'll just be myself. I change on a daily basis,and I'm a bit of a chameleon. No two situations are ever the same, so expect the unexpected with me! Can we expect some good outfits in the House? Yes, lots of latex, lots of PVC and teeny tiny bikinis. I don't like clothes. I despise pyjamas. You've been wearing clothes all day - why the hell would you want to wear clothes in bed? It's disgusting! Do you think the other housemates will be happy with you walking round the House in next to nothing? No think I will get called a slag and I'll be like, “Bovvered”. You're part of Big Brother's biggest Timebomb so far. Do you feel any pressure? No. Drama follows me everywhere because my gob runs away with me. I am very honest and I don't mince my words. I've got an opinion on everything. It doesn't mean it's the right one, but I'm going to say it anyway. But you're fun too, right? I'm a lot of fun. Everyone always seems to have a good time when they're out with me; I'm a laugh a minute. I'd like for people to like me. There are reasons why I act the way I do and I can be a bit harsh, but at least you know where you stand with me. Do you think you'll win? I'd like to think I can win it. Either everyone will hate me or everyone will love me, which they should, because I'm awesome.